


Monday

by zibal_01



Series: Regaining Control [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Monday

**Monday**

Don and Colby arrived at the office, together, on Monday morning.  Megan and David were already at their desks; they smiled when they saw Don and Colby looking slightly the worse for wear.

“You two don’t look like you’ve slept much since the barbecue,” Megan smiled watching the colour rise in Colby’s cheeks.  Turning serious, she spoke to Don.  “AD wants to see you as soon as you come in.”  Serious looks spread through the team.  This could only be about one thing – the death of Tim King.

*****

AD Wright was seated behind his desk when Don was shown into his office.  Don waited, anxiously, for the AD to look at him, direct him to a seat… anything really!

“Eppes,” Wright said eventually.  “Take a seat,” Wright watched Don move to a seat, before continuing.  “Tell me what happened between Granger and King.  Why did one FBI Agent abduct another?”

Don hesitated.  He didn’t know how much Wright knew, although he had filed detailed reports.  Wright noticed Don’s hesitation.  “I’ve read the reports, Don.  I just need to hear it from you.”

Sighing, Don nodded.  Wright knew what had happened.  Meeting Wright’s eyes, Don started.  “I found Agent Granger huddled in a toilet cubicle.  He was in a state, having been raped by King…”

*****

An hour later, Don returned to his desk.  Three heads popped up; six eyes fixing him with penetrating looks.  He looked at each individual, before settling on Colby.  The agent looked pensive, and Don knew he couldn't keep him waiting any longer.  Tearing his eyes away from Colby's, Don glanced at the War Room.  It was empty.  "War Room," he stated simply.

The team followed Don into the War Room, Colby closing the door behind them.  They sat, facing Don, expectantly.

"The AD wanted to go through the reports relating to Colby's abduction with me; make sure he'd pieced all the reports together accurately," Don paused.  "He was also concerned that I'd allowed you to return to work too soon, Colby..."

"But, Don..."

"It's ok, Colb.  He's not going to make you take medical leave," Don held Colby's eyes.  "I told him we wouldn't have found Bonnie Parks without you," Don smiled.  "Which is true, although I left out the obsessiveness."  Colby blushed at Don's comment.  "But, the long and short of it is, it's over."

"What?" Colby exclaimed.

"The AD agreed that there was a "clear and present danger" to Colby, and that all necessary protocol was followed in his rescue," Don smiled broadly.  "There's not going to be any charges in relation to it, no disciplinary action, not even an inquest."

"Don," Megan exclaimed.  "That's great news.  We can get back to normal.  Speaking of which, we've got a case.  David.  We've got a suspect to interview..."

David followed Megan from the War Room.

"You ok?" Don asked once he and Colby were alone.

"Is it really over?" Colby sounded distant.

"Colby.  It's over," Don's smile lit up his face.  He took Colby's hand, holding his eyes.  "It's over.  You can get on with your life."

Colby smiled.  "I can get on with my life," he echoed.  Meeting Don's eyes, he continued.  "With you..."

"Yes.  With me."  A chaste kiss followed.  "Come on, Colb.  Back to work."

As he returned to his desk, Colby murmured.  "It really is over."

 

 _**Fine** _

 

 

 


End file.
